


You Sneaky Little...

by Bellarke_Stitch_Delena



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Happy Clarke, John Murphy Is Helpful, Lovable Bellamy, Marriage Proposal, bellamy is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stitch_Delena/pseuds/Bellarke_Stitch_Delena
Summary: Prompt: Person A is really shy about proposing so they slip the ring on while person B is AsleepOr: Bellamy has no idea how he's going to propose to his girlfriend.





	You Sneaky Little...

**Author's Note:**

> i was looking at pinterest for prompts and i came across this one and i really liked it and the ideas started flowing. i really hope you like it.

Bellamy doesn't get scared easily. But proposing to his girlfriend of 3 years scares the shit out of him. It's not that he's afraid she'll say no, he's about 99.9% sure she's gonna say yes, he just has no idea how he's gonna do it. There is a lot of factors to consider. Like where is he gonna do it. The timing of it. If she's in a good mood or not. And did he mention the timing?

The damn timing. Clarke and Bellamy had always had an issue with timing. They have known each other for 10 years and have been in love for 8. But by the time one of them realized it the other was in a relationship or had just gotten out of one. Or when Clarke had went to australia for 3 months for an art course and by the time she got back bellamy was already dating Gina. They broke up two weeks later. But Clarke didn't want to admit to her feelings just yet. 

They finally got their heads out of their asses when Clarke was kidnapped by her exgirlfriends mother Nia as a revenge tactic for breaking her daughter's heart. She was found in less than 48 hours and was sent to the hospital and when she woke up 3 days later Bellamy finally told her how he felt not wanting to not be without her and they've been together ever since.

So it was safe to say the timing issue was what was freaking him out the most. He had been brainstorming ideas with his best friend Murphy when he said something that just clicked. “Dude, Clarke would marry you in your sleep if you asked. That girl is almost as whipped as you are.” He knew exactly what to do in that moment. When left 30 minutes later, he went home to prepare.

When Clarke got home he was cooking her favourite meal. Manicotti. He swears if she could live off that stuff she would. Well that and his mother's potatoe casserole that they have at thanksgiving. “Hey babe, dinner is almost ready should be done in 5 minutes” she comes to sit next to him on the couch and sniffs the air “OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU. But wait, what's the occasion, you never make Manicotti unless it’s my birthday, i'm stressed out or its an anniversary.” she asks him. “Am I not allowed to treat my girlfriend to her favourite dish?” she gazes lovingly into his eyes and kisses him until it’s time to eat.

When they finish eating they change into their PJ’s and curl up onto the couch to watch Thor: Ragnarok for like the 5th time that month. When there is about half an hour left in the movie, Clarke falls asleep on top of him like she usually does. Like he was hoping she would. He finishes the movie ( he watches the end credits scene because he’s not an idiot) and carries Clarke to their bedroom. He lifts up the covers and places her gently on the bed. He then takes the ring out of his back pocket and slips it on her left finger because he’s too terrified to come up with an actual plan to propose. He kisses her forehead and curls into bed beside her. 

The next morning he gets up first. He gets dressed and grabs his gun out of the safe and his badge off the dresser and kisses Clarke on the forehead on his way out the door to make coffee before heading into work. He’s in the middle of making said coffee when he hears Clarke scream of bloody murder. He runs to the bedroom. “Clarke what’s wrong are you okay?” She’s still sitting in the bed looking down at something. She lifts up her left finger and Bellamy breathes a sigh of relief. She wasn’t screaming in terror. She was screaming of happiness. At Least he hoped it was happiness. 

“Bellamy, is this what I think it is”? She asks hesitantly. “If you think it’s an engagement ring the answer is yes. Now what's your answer?” he asks slightly nervous. She jumps out of bed and wraps her arms around his neck. “Your an idiot if you think any answer coming out my mouth is anything but yes.” She kisses him. She pulls away and shoves him. “Ow. what was that for”? He asks her. “You couldn't have been a normal boyfriend and just proposed after eating dinner. Which in hindsight should have been my first clue you never make my favourite food unless it’s my birthday, an anniversary or i’m stressed.” she says nonchalantly. “Okay i only make it on those occasions because if i made it all the time you wouldn’t want anything else for the rest of your life and unlike you i like variety and no i couldn’t because i’m terrible with things like this and you know it. The only reason we are together is because Murphy had to translate when i told you how much i love you because i was a complete fucking wreck. So ya i did an action over the word.” Bellamy told his fiance. His finance, he could get used to that. He thought. 

“Okay i’ll give you that.” she told him “But you're wrong about the manicotti thing, i would also eat your mom's potatoe casserole for the rest of my life.” she says. Bellamy only shakes his head. He kisses her one last time before grabbing his coffee mug and heading out the door for work. 

When they tell their friends how Bellamy proposes. They all just laugh and shake their heads Murphy just says. “I’m just glad i didn’t have to propose to her for you. Telling her how you felt was bad enough.” they all just laugh even harder.

**Author's Note:**

> I share Clarke's love of manicotti and my mom's potatoe casserole.also i apologize for the spelling of potatoe. i am canadian and that's how we spell it. on another note i am still accepting prompts so please send them my way. i really hope you liked this.


End file.
